Correspondence
by insxnerate
Summary: Tiny Katsuki and Tiny Deku's adventures leads them, coincidentally, to people they would see in the future. In which, unbeknownst to the students of 1-A, they've met before, as kids.
1. NOTE

**Story Title:** Correspondence

 **Summary:** Tiny Katsuki and Tiny Deku's adventures leads them, coincidentally, to people they would see in the future. In which, unbeknownst to the students of 1-A, they've met before, as kids.

 **Warnings:** Child! Everyone.

 **Obvious Note:** I don't own Boku no Hero Academia.

 **Random Note:** I want a smol Deku.


	2. Iida Tenya

Tiny Katsuki and Tiny Deku's adventures leads them, coincidentally, to people they would see in the future. In which, unbeknownst to the students of 1-A, they've met before, as kids.

* * *

 **1\. Iida Tenya.**

"Look! It literally says we can't go in!" Katsuki exclaims, pointing at the PRIVATE PROPERTY sign, "It's a clear sign that we should go in!" he laughs, feeling nothing but extremely hyped for what would seem like an amazing venture into the secluded.

"Ehhh-!?" Izuku freaks out, "W-Wait, Ka-Kacchan, I don't think we should-" he tries, spluttering and stuttering, absolutely not wanting to go in there, _I mean_ _it says we can't go in why can't we just **not** go in_ -

"Quit being a wimp, Deku." Kacchan says, making his way into the forest beyond the sign. "No one's gonna notice us!" he assured, urging the other boy to follow him.

And Izuku ended up complying, one way or another.

They walked along the forest, awing at how ridiculously tall every single tree was. Izuku was lost in admiration as well- it was a beautiful sight. They came across a few trees that had dent in them, as if it had been punched a little too many times.

Not paying attention, the frizzly haired boy crashed into Katsuki.

"Ahh- I'm sorry, Kacchan!" he quickly apologized, expecting reprimand or the usual yelling he received- but it didn't come.

"Hey, Deku," he spoke up, somehow not holding any hostility at all, "I think we're lost."

"EHHH?" Izuku shrieks, _no wayyy!_ "How are we gonna go homee?" he cried, teary eyed and in a panic.

"Hell if I know." Katsuki said, poker-faced, in a completely unaffected tone.

"Kaaachaan!" he wailed.

"WHO'S THERE?!" an unfamiliar voice shouted.

Izuku's wailing was cut short as the two childhood friends tensed, alerted at the new presence and the fact that someone had noticed them. Izuku hid behind Katsuki, the latter trying to locate the source of the voice and whether it was something he can destroy legally.

And the source of the voice came, in the form of a boy their age- **Crashing right into a tree.**

 _Oh, that's why those trees look so beat up,_ Izuku internally noted.

"Ow, ow, ow, why can't this engine change directions properly-" the boy groaned, mumbling under his breath, standing upright and checking his glasses in worry that they were cracked. Then, he turned to Izuku and Katsuki, dismissing the branches and leaves stuck in his hair. "Who are you?! You are trespassing on private property!" he began demanding, acting authoritative and mature, an act he had picked up from his family.

"Ah-wai-I'm sorry-" Izuku didn't know what to say at this moment, so he ended up going on an internal debate of _should I say sorry? or do I tell him why we're here? Give an excuse? run away? Who is this person? Whose house is this? Will he believe my excuse will Kacchan even quietly leave when told to-_

"Who are you...?" Katsuki mumbles, in a low tone.

Attention was turned to the explosion boy.

"That's my line, dammit!" thus began the yelling, "First of all, who the hell are YOU?!" he pointed rudely, "You literally come straight smacking into a TREE and have the gall to lecture us like some hot shot adult?"

The glasses boy blushed a little at the tree part, but held his ground, "This is my family property! Who are you to be so rude when you are illegally entering my garden? I could call the cops on you!" he retorted as _I'm not angry_ -ly as possible, trying to be completely logical and not offensive.

The quarrel got pretty heated up, to the point where Izuku noticed tiny explosions starting to spark at his childhood friend's palm-

"Wait-Wait-Wait!" By courage that came from a very sudden impulse, Izuku stepped right in between the two, pushing them apart with his hands, acting as a mediator. "Stop for a bit, Kacchan!" he said, turning to the boy- and Izuku immediately regretted acting on impulse.

"...Huh?" Katsuki glared.

"Eeek! I'm sorry, Kacchan!" he flinched, covering his face with his hands in attempt to protect himself, but turned to the other boy a little teary eyed, "Uhm, we're really sorry! We didn't mean any harm in coming in here..." he managed to say before he was captured by Katsuki and dragged away.

"Deku, are you ignoring me?"

"EEEKKK! SAVE MEE!"

Witnessing the scene, the boy could only laugh. He fixed his glasses, wiping a tear that escaped from laughing too hard. The two turned to him. "Well then, I'm sorry!" he bowed lowly to show sincerity, "I was training and heard some noise, so I thought you were burglars!" he said, "Really, at a time when my brother's not home!"

Izuku gave an bashful chuckle back, "We're really sorry. We were just really curious and all- Oh, I'm Izuku." He extended a hand in offering of a handshake. "That guy over there with fire for eyes is Kacchan."

"My name is Katsuki! KATSUKI!"

Dismissing the retort, the hand was delightfully accepted, "I'm Tenya." he said. "Nice to meet you."

"Whatever," Katsuki has had enough of this shit, "You!" he pointed at Tenya rudely, grabbing Izuku by the scruff, "Get us outta here!"

"Oh," Izuku then remembered their predicament-yes in fact they are lost in a forest and mom is waiting at home-and turned to Tenya, his hands together in a prayer, "Sorry to trouble you, but please?"

"Yeah, sure!" Tenya agreed happily, "I'm aiming to be a hero! And helping people is what heroes do!"

"A hero?" Izuku's eyes sparkled, "With that super cool speed quirk you had?" he asked. The three began walking, with Tenya leading the way, through the forest.

"It's called Engine, and well, there are like motor boosters thingies in my legs!" Tenya began talking about it excitedly. "I still can't control it properly, but one day, I'll be a really cool hero like my brother!"

Katsuki scoffed, "Says the person who slammed into a tree." he grumbled, "I can see the trees running away from you in the future."

"What about you, having a quirk and personality as dangerous and menacing as that." Tenya twitched in irritation, "I won't be surprised if you become a villain in the future."

"Oh you wanna fucking go at it right now and determine who gets to kick whose ass in the future-"

 _Did Kacchan just get offended am I seeing this right-_

"And here we are!" Tenya interrupts, bringing them to where they started off, the PRIVATE PROPERTY sign. "Is this place alright?" he asked.

"Yes!" Izuku said before Katsuki started another fight, "Thanks so much!" he bowed down in gratitude, "And well, sorry about all that."

"No, no," Tenya chuckles, "No problem!"

"We're going home, Deku!" Katsuki snaps, marching off on the familiar road toward home.

"Ah, Kacchan, wait!" Izuku turns back to Tenya one last time, a wide smile on his face, "Bye, Tenya-san!" he says.

Tenya returned the smile. He had a story to tell his brother about now.


	3. Uraraka Ochako

**2\. Uraraka Ochako**

The two were on the way home from preschool. Taking a different route from usual to sneakily buy some ice cream on the way home, they passed by a construction site of what would in the future be a majestic, high class building.

"Look out!" came a yell.

And Izuku noticed himself walking on the shadow of a -he looked up- metal pillar about twice his size. Izuku screamed, hands covering himself in what meager attempt at protecting himself. Katsuki looked back and froze in shock. But the debris didn't land on him. It was hit away in mid air by a magical, invisible force- a quirk, probably, and landed not far away from Izuku.

Katsuki let out a breath he had, at some moment began to hold. _Man, stupid Deku worrying people like that-_

"Are you alright?!" A man came running out from the construction area, wearing a worker's uniform as he crouched down by the boys. "Did anyone get hurt? At all?" he asked, worry in his voice, "No injuries?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright." Izuku was first to answer, bringing an adorable smile on his face as he reassured the man. He couldn't prevent the stutter in his first word though.

"Hey, old man! That was dangerous!" Katsuki snapped at him immediately, glowering very not mercifully.

"Old man?!" was the man's first reaction, but the man breathed out a relieved sigh. "I'm really sorry, boys..." he said, chuckling slightly. "Please forgive my lack of supervision in the area."

"I refuse." was Katsuki's immediate reply.

The man turned back to the entrance of the construction site, "Hey, Ochako!" he called out, "Don't hide back there, come out here and apologize too!"

And from behind the barricade a girl, an incredibly cute and petite girl peeked out hesitantly. She looked down in guilt and eventually, she slowly made her way to the boys.

 _A girl,_ Izuku mentally noted, _It's a girl_. He was conflicted, _it's a girl, right?_

Ochako bowed immediately, well ninety degrees and didn't look up. "I'M REALLY SORRY!" she said.

 _IT'S A GIRL OH MY GO-_

"Tch." Katsuki scoffed, "You better be."

That caused an angry twitch in Ochako's head. _What a jerk_ was probably the worst possible first impression Katsuki had set in her mind.

Izuku bowed back, hiding a blush, "No, it's absolutely alright!" he assured, "No one got hurt, anyways!"

 _At least this one is nice!_ Ochako thought, brightening up quickly. She looked up with a smile, "I'm glad no one got hurt!"

"Glad that you don't have to pay death insurance, maybe." Katsuki mumbled under his breath, but the girl heard it.

"God, what is your problem?!" she snapped, irritated.

"You, who else?" Katsuki retorted, secretly delighted that the girl had taken the bait.

"Hey, Ochako." the man made his presence known once more, bonking her daughter's head lightly.

"Now, now, Kacchan!" Izuku tried, following the man's pace by standing in front of Katsuki, "Let's go get that ice cream?" he suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Ochako taunted with an angelic smile on her face, "Get some ice and _chill_."

"You wanna fight or something you bit-"

"KACCHAN, OUT! Ice cream! I'll pay for them!" Izuku yelled.


	4. Todoroki Shouto

**3\. Todoroki Shouto**

"DEKU YOU DICK COME BACK HERE!!"

"WAAAH! I'M SORRY, KACCHAN!"

It was just another beautiful day in the adventures of Explosion Boy and Frizzly Freckles. Nothing much different about today than any other day.

Katsuki chases Izuku, yelling something about ice cream on his clothes and how he will chase someone down and blow him to smithereens.

Yep, just another normal day.

Izuku cried as he ran as fast as he could. _I'M GONNA DIE I'M GONNA DIE I'M GONNA DI-_

They had long since lost sight of where they had run to, but it was a district Izuku wasn't very familiar with. He was too distracted trying to stay alive (in Katsuki's case, he was too busy trying to kill someone) that they didn't really think much of losing their way.

In the end, Izuku ran under a bridge, making himself as small as possible as he hid in the shadows of the bridge. Sure enough, he saw Katsuki run past, losing sight of him.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Um, could you not make too much of a ruckus?"

Izuku flinched at the sudden voice. Someone was down here with him? He hadn't noticed. He turned around to see a boy his age, with strange hair and eyes- His left side was red, his right side was white. But what perked the boy's interest were the bandages wrapped thickly over his left side.

"Ah, sorry!" Izuku bowed, apologizing but not shouting. Staring was rude. "I didn't notice you in here... Am I interrupting? I'll leave right away so-"

The boy, probably not listening to the long winded apology, cut him off with a sharp "Shh!!" and shoved him to the side of the bridge. "Keep quiet for a bit!"

"Shouto!!" came a yell. A gruff man's bellowing voice made the boy tremble in fear, but they made no sound.

The atmosphere was tense. Footsteps could be heard getting closer. Izuku didn't know the exact situation, but he felt nervous too. He knew this situation well- it was like hiding from Kacchan when he was angry, but this seemed a little scarier.

All they could hear was their breathing, but they were keeping themselves as quiet as possible. Izuku covered his mouth in attempt to silence his breathing as well.

The footsteps began walking away, and soon there was no sound.

Shouto breathed out in relief. Izuku sighed.

"Sorry bout that." the half-half boy said, extending a hand to help the green-haired boy up.

Izuku giggled, "It's okay, I get in scary situations like these a lot, so I'm used to it! Just, never with someone else." he scratched his cheek bashfully.

Shouto turned away, checking carefully if the man was really gone. "You seem to have it pretty tough too, so my condolences." he said absent mindedly, checking the area if it was safe for him to run out, "I'll be taking my leave now."

"Huh?" Izuku took this response a little sudden, "Oh, uh, okay." he said, "Good luck!"

Shouto raised an eyebrow at the last part, but dismissed it anyways. "Yeah, you too."

The strange boy left as quickly as he appeared. Izuku had forgotten to ask his name, but, _Shouto,_ was it? _I wonder if he knew the way back to our district..._ "HEY, DEKU! HOW DARE YOU HIDE DOWN THERE!"

"GYAAHH! KACCHAN!"


	5. Asui Tsuyu

**4\. Asui Tsuyu**

Izuku was on an errand. It was a simple errand, really, just go over to the convenience store two streets down, get some soy sauce and butter, come back.

iT WAs a vERy siMPLe joB-!-?

"Here," the frog-like girl said, handing him the bottle of soy sauce, "Is this the one?"

 _ERROR GIRL ERROR GIRL ERROR GIRL ERROR GIRL ERROR GIRL ERROR GIRL ERROR GIRL_

"Y-y-y-Yes!!" he spluttered, taking it from her hands, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." the girl said.

It was a simple matter of the soy sauce ending up being on the top shelf. He had been wondering if he should call the worker when the girl, who was picking up some soy sauce of her own, leaped up on her frog legs and took it with ease.

"You on an errand too?" she asked. She held a basket of groceries.

Izuku managed to calm himself a little, "Yeah." he said, "I'm Izuku!"

"I'm Tsuyu." the girl responded. "What else do you need?"

"Huh? Uh, butter." he said.

"Me too." Tsuyu responded.

Izuku was in awe. They were the same age, but Tsuyu was so much more mature and responsible. She seemed like an older sister.

"Well, I have younger siblings."

Izuku blushed, _I said it out loud!_ But he laughed it off.

At the fridge, Tsuyu jumped up to retrieve the butter for both of them. Then, they headed to the cashier.

"Tsuyu-chan, I'm so envious that you have such a cool quirk!" he began a conversation.

"Cool? Well, I guess it is." she said, "I might aim to be a hero in the future."

"A hero? Really?!" Izuku beamed, "You'll definitely make a great hero! I mean, you literally just helped me, twice."

At that, Tsuyu seemed to blush. "You're welcome, I guess..."

"A frog, huh..." he began mumbling, "An animal type quirk, so the animal itself would be a great impression of the hero...Would you be known as the Frog Princess or something? No, something simpler like Froggy? Tsuyu-chan is cute, after all, so a cute name is needed-"

He froze. Did he just say what he think he just said-

He buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry please forget that oh god that was embarrassing-"

Tsuyu burst into giggles. "Izuku-chan is really interesting." she chuckled.

"I'm sorry for muttering away on my own!" he bowed in apology.

They reached the cashier, handing over the items to be checked and the money to be paid.

"Speaking of hero names, I'm not very good at making them up, so Froggy is probably what I'd end up with if I became a hero." Tsuyu admitted.

"Eh-?!? No, you should have something cuter! It's a waste!" Izuku panicked, "Something like uh, Froppy or-"

 _Ah-_

"Froppy, huh..." Tsuyu seemed to like the name and began contemplating it.

"Wait wait waiiit!" Izuku freaked out, "Let's not use something I came up with at the spur of the momentt!"

"I'm just joking." Tsuyu said.

"THANK GOD!"

Meanwhile, the cashier had already received the money, packed up their items and gave them to the two kids.

The two walked out of the convenience store and had to go opposite ways, so they decided to part there.

"Bye-bye, Tsuyu-chan!"

"Bye-bye, Izuku-chan."

 _Wait a minute I talked to a girl. I TALKED TO A GIRL! A LOT!_


	6. Tokoyami Fumikage

**5\. Tokoyami** **Fumikage**

Tokoyami had a delightful day today. First of all, there was no homework from school. He also had a fun time playing with his friends at the playground. Dark Shadow was being docile today too, and most off all, he's got ice cream!

It wasn't that the boy absolutely crazed for ice cream, but ice cream was still a treat. It sweet and cold and every child's love. Tokoyami included.

But then this one guy came by.

One guy that was probably set out to ruin _everyone's freaking day_ because the first thing he did when he saw Tokoyami was accidentally bump into him.

Tokoyami jumped at the surprise, the ice cream flying out of his hands and **onto the floor.** What came next for Tokoyami was a stunned, _mortified_ moment of silence.

The boy, with hands in his pockets and his face locked in a permanent, angry scowl, just grunted a little as he noticed what happened. Then, he walked on as if nothing ever happened.

Tokoyami fell onto his hands and knees, sulking in a dramatic OTL as he felt utterly defeated by the loss of one chocolate ice cream cone. _My chocolate ice cream conee!_ Erupting in anger he got up quickly. "Hey, you!" he yelled at the rude boy, tears pickling at the edges of Tokoyami's eyes, "What was that for?!?"

The other boy briefly turned around, scoffed, and continued on his way.

Tokoyami stayed where he was, fists clenched. He wasn't intending on going up and confronting the boy further, but now he had to focus on not crying.

 **"Want me to go up and just smack him in the head once?"** Dark Shadow offered, the one time in forever he had given a kind gesture.

"No," Tokoyami sniffed. "Let's just go home."

"Goodness, Kacchan!" another boy's voice intruded, "Don't do that!"

Tokoyami realized the voice came from a boy making his way over right now. A green-haired boy that was way smaller than Tokoyami himself.

The boy quickly bowed lowly. "I'm really sorry about your ice cream!" he said over and over again, "Kacchan's kinda passed off right now so- I'm really sorry!"

And before receiving a reply, the green-haired boy quickly ran off to chase the blond one.

 **"Well, for some reason he apologized."** Dark Shadow chimed in, **"instead of the imbecile."**

"What does that even mean?" Tokoyami had to ask.

 **"Arrogant brat."**

Tokoyami sighed and rubbed his eyes dry. He felt slightly better now.

"Let's go home."


	7. Kirishima Eijirou

**6\. Kirishima Eijirou**

Bakugou Katsuki is angry. (What am I talking about, he's always angry!)

He dribbles the basketball. Furiously, if I may say, he he swings it from one hand to another- does a spin, jumps, throws. The ball first hits the border of the black box on the board, then easily entered the round metal hoop.

He huffed. He turns towards the basketball, which had now rolled towards the road. He walks over, intending on retrieving it before something stupidly cliche happens.

To Katsuki's surprise, the ball was picked up. Picked up by another boy- Katsuki's age, with red, spiky hair- who proceeded to spin the ball on his finger. He approached Katsuki, a toothy grin on his face.

"Hey, you're pretty good!" the friendly guy hands the ball back to Katsuki, "I didn't think I'd see anyone around, though. I'm always alone here!" he laughed.

Katsuki scoffed. "Yeah," was Katsuki's very dismissive, uninterested reply. He took the ball back. He didn't bother looking at the red-haired boy again as he proceeded to walk out of the court.

"Hey!" the boy interrupted again, "wanna have a One-on-One?" he suggested, not feeling the least bit offended at the unsociable boy's previous action, "Playing alone all the time's kinda boring, no?"

"No," and Katsuki didn't even think about it.

"Don't be such a spoilsport!" the boy laughed, a hand quickly hitting at the ball held under Katsuki's arm. The ball flew out of Katsuki's grasps, _to his utter surprise,_ was snatched away, dribbled a good distance of the court and with a crazy high jump, was dunked.

Katsuki was left agape. _Did that guy just- dunk that thing- that hoop is an adult-sized hoop-?_

"C'mon, big guy!" the boy held a taunting finger at the boy, "Or are ya intimidated by li'l old me?"

Katsuki tutted. "Ain't playing your stupid games." he grumbled. He walked towards the ball that had rolled toward the side of the court. No, he wasn't gonna waste his time with this, he only came here to release some steam. If his mom found out he snuck out like this, he'll get a smack on the head, and a dinner filled with yells of _respect your mother dammit you li'l shit!_

"Boo!" the boy stuck out a childish, ugly face at Katsuki, "You coward!"

"THE FUCK YOU SAY?" Katsuki instantly snapped.

"It worked too well!" the boy exclaimed. He laughed again, "If you have a problem, come at me and we'll settle this with basketball!"

Katsuki groaned. There he was, falling for overly obvious taunts- but no, this guy just freaking called me a coward ten seconds into meeting me how am I supposed to not get angry! I'm gonna fucking pummel this bastard and teach him who the hell's a freaking coward-

"C'mon, dude!"

"SHUT UP!" Katsuki snapped.


	8. Sero Hanta

**7\. Sero Hanta  
**

"Have fun up there, Deku!" Katsuki laughed. Yeah, he's laughing. He was laughing so hard tears were gonna spill from his eyes.

To sum up the situation, Katsuki had found an amazing thing known as helium balloons and he managed to convince Deku that they were cool and he can freaking fly if he tied some to him. He made special care not to mention how it wasn't as much flying as floating off to outer space with no way to come back, but it was the best plan he's ever thought of.

"NOO! KACCHAN, HELP MWEEE!" Izuku wailed desperately, struggling to grab something as he realized he was gonna float above the buildings soon and- my god this is hella high.

"Impossible!" Katsuki had to say.

"KACCHAN YOU MEANIE!"

Now over the laughing, Katsuki had to agree that yeah, that's about enough bullying. But no, he didn't do that with the intention of killing Izuku, no. He had a backup plan to get the moron down. He turned around and started walking away.

"I'll go find Inko or something." Katsuki mumbled.

"DON'T GO KACCHAAANN!"

(x)

Today was a busy day for Sero Hanta. he had finally managed to finish procuring all the groceries and was now rushing back home in time to help prepare dinner. A distant scream caught his attention. Curiously, he looked around for the source and- he nearly had a heart attack.

IS THAT A FREAKING KID TIED TO BALLOONS- IN THE SKY-

"SOMEONE SAVE MEEEE"

"Oh no!" he drops some groceries in a panic. He quickly extends his Tape towards the boy, managing to attach to the boy's arm and pulling him in. When the kid had reached the ground, Sero untied the balloons and tied them to a pole nearby.

Instantly, the kid started bawling. "THAT WAS SO SCWARRRRYY!" Tears were gushing out like a water geyser from his eyes, "THANKKK YOUUU"

Sero let out an awkward chuckle, "No, no, no problems- more like, try not to do that again."

"I DIDN'T DO IT! KACCHAN SAID IT WAS GONNA BE FUN!"

"Uhh," Sero sweatdropped. The boy wouldn't stop wailing, and well, his throat might go sore soon enough with all that screaming- Sero reached into his pocket and took out a piece of candy. "Here," he said.

"Tank yu..." the boy sniffed, popping it into his mouth. Those teary eyes were still resisting another outcry of wailing, but he held it all back with a sniffle and the sweet. "I'm neber touching another balloon in my life."

Sero chuckled. _Oh good, he stopped crying..._

"Oh no, I need to rush back home!" he realized. "I'm gonna be late!" He quickly gathered up all his groceries, looking around for anything he's left behind. Then he turned to the boy, "You can get home from here?" he asked.

The boy nodded.

"Be careful from now on! Bye!" Sero bid a rushed goodbye, dashing off.

The boy waved, saying a stuttering "Bye" but Sero probably didn't catch it.


End file.
